


Doughnuts and Officer handsome

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, M/M, Police officer Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, Tony went to his favorite doughnut shop. He’d order a few, a cup of coffee, and leisurely sit and eat, or rush out the door depending on whether or not he was running late for some meeting. Every morning, a tall blond caught his eyes, bulging muscles, looking as stern as ever while ordering a cup of coffee and a doughnut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnuts and Officer handsome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wordsplat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsplat/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift fic for wordsplat *internal screaming* I've always wanted to write something for her but been too nervous to do so. At any rate enjoy this embarrassingly fluffy fic.
> 
> Special thanks to Morphia for betaing wonderfully as usual!

Every morning, Tony went to his favorite doughnut shop. He’d order a few, a cup of coffee, and leisurely sit and eat, or rush out the door depending on whether or not he was running late for some meeting. Every morning, a tall blond caught his eyes, bulging muscles, looking as stern as ever while ordering a cup of coffee and a doughnut.

It was pretty cliche. Him, and occasionally two other men, being officers and carrying casual conversation. Tony kept his eyes trained on the blond officer every time he stepped in. He was stuck between begging to be arrested or using a cheesy pickup line. For now, he did neither, but it didn’t mean he stared any less when he got the opportunity.

Besides, doughnuts and coffee went well with gazing upon a great ass.

It was one of those morning where Tony was running super late. Of course he’d still made time to get his daily few (dozen) doughnuts and an unnecessarily large cup of coffee, before whisking out the door.

Tony had a half a doughnut in his mouth and was probably pressing on the gas a bit too hard. He’d seen the cop car out of the corner of his eye but figured, he wasn’t going _that_ fast (granted, he didn’t even bother glancing at what the speed limit was but who actually complied to the speed limit on the highway). Just as he’d managed to swallow down the last of doughnut and itched to sip a bit of his coffee, he heard the annoying siren of the car go off once, twice, and fuck okay he should pull over.

Saying he was annoyed was a vast understatement, not because of the bullshit speeding ticket, it was the fact that he was edging on twenty minutes late that worked his nerves. Rolling down his window he spotted the officer from rear view mirror.

Tony’s eyebrows rose as if on command, it was officer handsome.

“Are you aware of how fast you were going back there?” Handsome asked, face tight and gaze even, then proceeded to squint. “Aren’t you the guy who orders a million donuts every morning?”

Tony’s lips pressed into a thin line, “They’re not a million and you do look familiar, now that I get a good look at you.” Bullshit, he noticed immediately, but it’s not like the man needed know that.

The officer let out a noise that could qualify for a chuckle in Tony’s book, followed up by telling him to pull out his license and registration.

“You must have played the pretend game a lot as a child, because you’re doing a good job of it right now.”

Tony rolled his eyes, handing over the required information “I’m sorry, but I could have sworn you were an officer, not a detective.”

“Do you usually back sass officers?”

“I don’t make getting involved with the law a habit. You know, my first instinct was to flirt.”

“Oh really?” Asked the blond while writing something which he was sure was the ticket.

He nodded, “I had a line prepared and everything,” Tony cleared his throat. "I don’t mean to be disrespectful, officer handsome, but goddamn I want, like, three of you.”

The officer looked up from his license, his lips twitching at the corners, “That was terrible, Mr. Stark.”

“You should give me your number for trying.”

“No, but I will give you your fifty dollar ticket, courtesy of officer handsome.” Officer Rogers said, voice laced with obvious amusement and sarcasm.The man turned on his heels after handing Tony back his license, registration and shiny new ticket.

-

A week later Tony was back at his usual doughnut shop, leisurely ordering a dozen in his favorite flavors (okay, all of them were his favorite, but he resisted to urge to order all of them). The bell on the door rung as more customers stepped in, officer handsome and his trusty companions trailing behind.

He figured they were past the point of pretending they didn’t notice each other, so he made eye contact this time. Officer handsome let a small smile grace his lips,

“Haven’t gotten anymore tickets,  right?”

Tony frowned at the early morning ribbing, “It’s our second date and you bring that up?”

Both brunets behind him let out fake gasps.

The brunet with longer hair spoke, “Is there something you’re not telling us?”

“We’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” the other brunet chimed in.

Tony was definitely satisfied with how red the blond’s ears got during the teasing commentary. He sputtered before gathering his words.

“There is no date, I stopped him the other day for speeding, which definitely doesn’t constitute a date.”

Tony shrugged, “Why don’t you show me what constitutes as a date, then.”

“You gotta admit, Steve, that was damn smooth, I’m Sam by the way.”

“Bucky.” Stated the other brunet with longer hair.

“Nice to meet you both. See, they told me their names, yet you still haven’t, officer handsome.”

“Officer handsome?” Bucky asked, passing a look to Sam.

The blond huffed, “Steve. Please call me Steve.”

“I like officer handsome better, but Steve works too. Still no number huh?”

Steve smirked, “Not today.”

“Another day?”

“Has anyone ever told you you’re persistent?”

“Has anyone ever told you how good you look in that uniform? And I can’t help it, I tend to be, over what I want.”

Steve’s stance changed, crossing his arms which made those incredible muscles stand out more.  “What makes you sure I’m interested?” He was trying to disguise a smile again, he couldn’t fool Tony.

“If you weren’t, I’m sure you would have walked off a long time ago... or given me another ticket.” Tony said jokingly, then cringing when his phone began ringing obnoxiously.

“Dammit-- gotta take this, you’ll be here when I come back?”

“Probably not.”

“Our second date has gone so well.” Tony picked up his phone and ran to the bathroom to take the call. Something business related that he wished he would have ignored and had more time with Steve.

Coming back to the table that carried his box of doughnuts, he found a note. Tony’s brows furrowed as he sat, his eyes scanned over the note.

 

_I’ll consider our official first date tonight, 8 p.m at the bar on 6th street_

_Try not to get into any trouble before then_

_P.S I took a doughnut, oops_

_\- Officer “handsome”_

 

Tony smiled at the note, “I knew he liked that nickname.”

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
